kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Iowa
__TOC__ Info Browser= Basic Upgrade |-|Vita= Basic Upgrade Quotes |note_style = width:30% |Introduction = Hi！MeがIowa級戦艦、Iowaよ。Youがこの艦隊のAdmiralなの？いいじゃない！私たちのこともよろしく！ |Introduction/En = Hi! I am the Iowa-class battleship, Iowa. You are the Admiral of this fleet? Not bad! Take care of us too! |Introduction/Note = The use of me in this way probably originated from Bonin English which were once used by many earlier Japanese works to signify someone who came from the West. |Introduction/Kai = Hi！Iowa級戦艦、Iowaよ。Admiral,調子はどう？ OK? さあ、今日もがんばりましょう！ Go Go! |Introduction/Kai/En = ? |Library = Hi！Iowa級戦艦Name Ship、Iowaよ。高速戦艦で、この重兵装。Battle Shipの最終形ともいえる完成度。USAが生んだ最後の戦艦級として、この艦隊でも頑張るわ。よろしくね！ |Library/En = Hi! This is Iowa, name ship of the Iowa-class battleships. Although I am a high-speed battleship, I am heavily armed, and could be said to be the penultimate form of battleships. As the last of the battleship classes born in the USA, I will work hard in this fleet. Nice to meet you! |Secretary 1/Both = Did you call me? |Secretary 2 = Sortie? ふふ…いいわよ。 |Secretary 2/En = Sortie? Hm... sounds good. |Secretary 3 = This is not a drill! I repeat, this is not a drill! って、Admiral!? |Secretary 3/En = This is not a drill. I repeat, This is not a drill! Hey, Admiral!? |Secretary 3/Note = This is a reference to the famous message sent from Ford Island during the Japanese attack on Pearl Harbor: "Air raid, Pearl Harbor. This is not a drill." |Idle = これが、ニッポンのfleetかぁ。Ohh あのbattleship, bridgeがunique!　気に入ったわ。Hey! Hey you! |Idle/En = This is Japanese fleet huh... Ohh! That battleship has a unique bridge. I like her. Hey! Hey you! |Idle/Note = It seems Iowa talks about one of Fusou-class battleships. |Secretary Married = Admiral? Why? Tired? OK、少し寝たらいいんじゃない？ いいわよ、別に。 |Secretary Married/En = Admiral? Why? Tired? OK, it's alright for you to take a quick sleep, yeah? It's fine, I don't mind. |Wedding = アドミラール、そのリングは？ …Engage Ring? Meに…? Thank you… me too… |Wedding/En = Admiral, what's this ring? An engagement ring? For me...? Thank you... me too... |Looking At Scores/Both = Information Check? OK! |Joining A Fleet = BB-61 Iowa、出撃する！ Sally Go! |Joining A Fleet/En = BB-61 Iowa, Sortieing! Sally Go! |Equipment 1 = Oh great! いいわね～これ！ |Equipment 1/En = Oh great! This here is pre~tty nice |Equipment 1/Kai = ? |Equipment 1/Kai/En = ? |Equipment 2/Both = Good job, Admiral! |Equipment 2/Kai = Harpoon?　ん～…悪くないけど…　まだ早くない？ あり…かな？ |Equipment 2/Kai/En = Harpoon? Ehhh... that's not bad but... isn't it too early? That's okay... right? |Equipment 2/Kai/Note = The Harpoon anti-ship missile system was installed in Iowa during her 1982 refit. |Equipment 3/Both = Oh yeah! |Supply/Both = Supply? Thank you! |Docking Minor = ちょっとRepairさせて…Shower浴びるわ。 |Docking Minor/En = Let me have some quick repairs... I'll go take a shower. |Docking Major = Oh shit… ニッポンの高性能Bathにお世話になるしかないわね… |Docking Major/En = Oh shit...guess I'll have to leave it to Japan's highly-effective baths... |Construction = OK! 新艦のBuilding完了よ。 新しいFriends楽しみね。 |Construction/En = Ok! The construction of the new ship is completed. I'm excited to meet some new friends! |Returning From Sortie = Operationが完了したわ。 |Returning From Sortie/En = Operation complete! |Starting A Sortie/Both = Battleship Iowa, Weigh Anchor! |Battle Start = さぁ、私の火力見せてあげるわ… Open fire! |Battle Start/En = Now, time to show you my firepower! Open Fire! |Attack = Fire! Fire! アッハッハ！ いける！いけるわ！ |Attack/En = Fire! Fire! Ahahaha! Let's go! Yeah! |Attack/Kai = まだまだBattle Shipの時代は終わらないわ、見てなさい。Fire！ |Attack/Kai/En = If you think battleships are outdated, watch this. Fire! |Night Battle = Meは高速戦艦、逃しはしない… Night Battle はじめましょう！ |Night Battle/En = I'm a fast battleship, so don't think you can get away. Let's get this night battle started! |Night Attack = Nameshipは伊達じゃないのよ。うっふふ。やっちゃうからね。 |Night Attack/En = The lead ship isn't some showboat, y'know. Fufu, let's do this! |MVP = IowaがMost Valuable!? Really? Thanks! （Chu♥） |MVP/En = Iowa is the most valuable!? Really? Thanks! (kiss♥) |Minor Damage 1/Both = Ahhh! Ouch! |Minor Damage 2/Both = Oh shit! Uh... |Major Damage = Ouch! やってくれたわね…必ずお返しするんだから…必ずよ！ |Major Damage/En = Ouch! You've done it now... I'll pay this back for sure... for sure, damn it! |Sunk = Oh my god…meがlost…? 水も…意識も…Admiral… |Sunk/En = Oh my god... I lost...? The water is... My consciousness is... Admiral... }} Hourly Notifications (Kai) Character Appearance *'Artist:' Shizuma Yoshinori *Iowa has long blonde hair, with star-shaped pupils. She wears an outfit reminiscent of women featured on World War II American Navy pin-up posters and a pair of American flag-patterned leggings. The coloration of her costume also closely resembles the paint scheme of the real Iowa's deck. Personality *'Seiyuu:' Chinami Hashimoto *Iowa is portrayed as a playful American girl who uses a bilingual pattern of speech, similar to Kongou, albeit with much heavier inclusion of English words and expressions. *Takes great pride in being an American battleship and is not at all shy about demonstrating her firepower, as evident in her quotes. *She's shown being good natured towards other japanese ships with a friendly rivalry with Yamato, though she doesn't seem aware that "Hotel" isn't a flattering thing to the other Battleship. Notes *Spring 2016 Event E-7 Clear Reward. *Iowa is obtainable in the PlayStation Vita game KanColle Kai by clearing the game on "乙"(Otsu/Hard) difficulty or higher. (Note the game's difficulty system is translated differently in Vita game compare to the browser.) *When she was first introduced in the browser game, her maximum stat (along with Kamikaze's) in her pre-Kai form may increase beyond her predetermined stat cap if she had been modernized beforehand. The extra maximum stats has been removed on 13th May 2016 in-event maintenance. Trivia * Iowa is the first US Navy ship introduced in Kantai Collection, initially appearing in the PS Vita game Kancolle Kai. She is slated to be introduced in the original browser game on or after Spring 2016https://twitter.com/KanColle_STAFF/status/696855925261336576. ** Her introduction was preceded by the appearance of the 16inch Triple Gun Mount Mk.7 in the December 2015 Ranking Rewards. *The Iowa-class ships were the last battleships built and commissioned by the United States as it became clear that the future of naval power projection lay within aircraft carriers and submarines instead of big gun ships. Despite this, the USS Iowa herself participated in the Korean War, and in various naval exercises in the following decades. * Compared to other ships who were either sunk, scuttled, shipwrecked, or sold for scrap, Iowa is the first personification of a currently intact and floating ship in the game. Her historical counterpart was dismissed from active service in 1990 and is currently docked in the Port of Los Angeles as a museum ship. *During Operation Hailstone on February 19th, 1944, USS Iowa (BB-61) along with her sister ship USS New Jersey (BB-62) fired upon and sank the Japanese training cruiser Katori. In some fan materials, this manifests as Katori being fearful or vengeful towards her, though attempts at vengeance end up failing. Citation See Also *View Iowa CG *List of battleships *Wikipedia entry on battleship USS Iowa Category:World War II Survivors